


Mycroft Returns

by nameisnotimportant



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameisnotimportant/pseuds/nameisnotimportant
Summary: Mycroft Holmes met his end at the hands of James Moriarty and his criminal organization leaving behind the love of his life and his beloved brother Sherlock....Or did he?Mycroft was a man who believed if you wanted to get something done, you did it yourself. Even if it took an elaborate plan that only he could pull off.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Main Character (Shall We Date? :Guard Me Sherlock!+), Mycroft Holmes/Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+)
Kudos: 12





	Mycroft Returns

"Y-You're alive!" Sherlock said as his eyes widened. I had been presumed dead for the past five years and now I stood before him in his flat.  
"Yes brother," I smirked, "Did you really think they got me?"  
"You! You son of a—"  
"Now, Sherlock!" John protested, "Let's not get carried away here!"  
"What's all the commotion?" I heard a familiar voice state. It was Jeremy's sister, Alice. She looked enough like him but she wasn't as tall and had a softer, more feminine face.  
"Mycroft! You're alive!"  
"Yes," I smiled, "Our mission has come to an end. We have captured M and his crew after many years of hard work. They are in the highest security jail that we have."  
"Alice, darling," Sherlock sarcastically replied, "Don't get involved while I'm telling off your resurrected brother-in-law!"  
"You're married, Sherlock?" my eyes widened.  
"It was an arranged marriage by Jeremy," Sherlock sighed, "It's taken me a while to warm up to her but...we're managing."  
"Sherlock is the love of my life. I fell for him at first sight," she gushed, kissing Sherlock softly all over his face, "I'm so glad Jeremy convinced him to marry me."  
"S-stop! Not in front of people!" my brother protested while his face turned red.  
John and I started laughing.  
"I think Sherlock is happy to see you," John said, "But I think he's upset how you didn't let any of us, including your wife, know."  
"Don't you think I know that?" I frowned, "And speaking of which....how is she...my wife?"  
I waited a long time before continuing.  
"Has she...moved on...?"  
"I would recommend going to see her yourself," John said, "I'm certain it would be a dream come true for her."  
"Oh, don't go inflating his ego!" My brother snapped.  
"Sherlock darling," his wife said, straddling him, "Be happy for your brother and sister-in-law to reunite!"  
"N-not in front of company!" Sherlock protested.

\---  
After leaving my brother, I waited for my wife in our flat to come home from work. I decided to wait in the bedroom and call her name so that I didn't completely startle her. She had never changed the locks on the door, so my key worked fine. I had been presumed dead for over five years and I was almost expecting another man to be living here, but she seemed to be living alone. I had wondered all of this time what she was doing with her life now. As I continued to wait, I didn't know what reaction to expect from her seeing me alive.

I heard the door unlock and my heart started pounding. The love of my life was about to walk through those doors and see me, alive and well, for the first time in years.  
I managed to call out her name as I stood just outside of our shared bedroom door. She didn't respond right away.  
"W-who's there?!" she exclaimed.  
"It's me," I responded, walking towards the living room.  
I saw my wife pointing a knife in self defense as I turned the corner. She cried out in shock, her eyes widening as she involuntarily dropped her knife to the floor.  
I gently said her name as we looked at each other.  
"Mycroft?" She asked.  
"Yes, Darling," I responded, my emotions flooding through me all at once.  
She ran into my arms and we embraced each other closely. I don't remember which one of us started to cry first, but I knew that we both cried as we held each other.  
I crashed my mouth onto hers and slowly deepened the kiss. It had been five long years since I had been in her arms...


End file.
